


Duet

by chatonne-rousse (thefullbeaumonty)



Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, adrien totally sings in the shower, must have been one hell of a date, no regrets, okay some regrets, oops that was the expensive wine, sounds like fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullbeaumonty/pseuds/chatonne-rousse
Summary: Whatever they got up to last night must have been fun...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Short, Sweet, and a Little Spicy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of sexy little ficlets (100 to 500 words, give or take). Some are suggestive, some are smutty, some are romantic. All are little moments of intimacy over the course of a relationship. They love each other, and I love them. 
> 
> These fics won't be in chronological order, simply because I don't know what else is coming (pun unintended but apropos) in the future.
> 
> Thank you, SailorChibi, for being the best friend and cheerleader. Even if I don't gift it to you officially, just know that every ML fic I write is for you, from the bottom of my Adrienette-loving heart to yours.

Her eyes open to bright sunlight and she squints against it quickly. _Holy shit_ , her head is pounding.

She hears the shower running and Adrien singing a cheesy old American love ballad. Marinette smiles in spite of her headache, a giggle joining her grin when she realizes Plagg is offering his own little voice in harmony. They’re an odd pair, for sure, but when she opens her eyes just wide enough to spot Tikki asleep on Adrien’s pillow, she knows she wouldn’t change a single thing about the journey that led them to this crazy life.

Except maybe whatever they got up to last night.

Bleary eyes finally take notice of their bedroom. Clothes are strewn across the floor. An empty magnum of Dom Pérignon stands innocently on her bedside table beside a wine glass marked with the red lipstick she faintly remembers wearing on their date last night. The remnants of a deep burgundy wine have settled at the bottom. She rolls over carefully to squint at a second bottle of wine on Adrien’s nightstand, that one empty as well. (Oh god, they drank the Pétrus? She was saving that for a special occasion!) His wine glass is nowhere to be seen; she vaguely wonders if it’s on the floor and makes a mental note to check. Later.

She’s suddenly cognizant of a pleasant ache in her thighs and finds herself rubbing a thumb over her opposite wrist without thinking. Leaning her head back on the pillow, she spots the culprit still dangling from the headboard, a wicked smile crossing her lips. So _that’s_ why her hamstrings feel like they got such a workout. 

Adrien’s baritone reaches her ears again - same group, different song - and she uses the overwhelming surge of affection for him that washes over her to finally gather the energy to sit up. She feels like she was run over by an alcohol-fueled train, but morning sex is supposed to be a great hangover cure, right? She’s ready for both a shower and for another round with her beloved - one she’ll actually remember every delicious detail of afterward. 

Plagg can just find another place to eat his breakfast cheese.

Letting the covers fall from her still-bare body, she stands, stretches, and makes her way to the en-suite to join her duet partner in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [chatonne-rousse](https://chatonne-rousse.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
